


Into The Light

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [46]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Elyan finds out what happened to Adara after he died at the Dark Tower.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: 97 You and I</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Light

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Into The Light  
 **Rating:** PG/T  
 **Pairing/s:** Elyan/Adara (Original Character)  
 **Summary:** Elyan finds out what happened to Adara after he died at the Dark Tower.  
 **Warnings:** character death  
 **Word Count:** 995  
 **Prompt:** 97 You and I

 **Into The Light**  
Elyan stepped out of his car and went to the gate of the abbey. He rang the bell and waited.

He was nervous. This was the first date for him and Adara at least in this life time. How do you date a woman you loved in a past life? He had no idea how he was going to manage it.

“Elyan!” Adara waved to him as she came out of the abbey She was wearing a simple blue jumper and jeans.   
He smiled. “You look pretty.” 

“Liar but I like that you think so.” Adara opened the gate and slipped out. “We have all day. What do you have planned?”

“A picnic in the woods.” Elyan offered her his arm shyly. He walked her over to the car and took a hamper out of the boot. There was a red plaid blanket strapped to the top of it. “We can talk and get to know each other again.”

“We do need to talk. Not just about now but about the last time we lived.” Adara said.

“Everyone at Court calls it the ‘old days’. I think it makes them sound less strange that way.” Elyan told her. “I think it sounds like we are ancient.”

Adara giggled. “We are in a way.”

Elyan shook his head. “I don’t want to be.”

“Where in the woods do you want to go?” Adara asked.

“I was thinking that we could go to our spot if it’s still there.” Elyan thought something familiar would put them at ease.

“It is. Follow me. I know the way.” Adara took his hand and led him in to the woods.

“Why do I think you visit it often?” Elyan laughed as he avoided a branch.

“It gives me peace.” Adara said. She pulls him into a clearing. It hasn’t really changed much.

Elyan looked around. Everything looked almost the same. “It doesn’t look like it’s changed at all.

Elyan sat the hamper down and pulled the blanket off the top. He spread the blanket on the ground.

“I remember when you used to spread your cloak on the ground for us. Our picnics were not this elaborate.” She sat down on the blanket and looked in the basket at the gourmet goodies inside. “Most times it was bread and cheese and maybe an apple or two.”

“This is now and I can spoil you a little.” Elyan said. He sat next to her and started to pull containers out of the hamper.

“Elyan, I have to ask. Arthur has been King for less than a year. Will he go back to the way it was in … what did you call it….the old days?” Adara asked.

“You mean will the laws against magick be reinstated? No they won’t. Gwen would never allow it. Do you have magick in this life?” Elyan asked. He knew she did before but things were different for a lot of people this time.

“Yes. That is why I’m asking. I don’t want to hide in the woods with you this time. I want to be introduced to your family and friends. I want there to be a ‘you and I’ this time.” Adara looked at her hands on her lap.

Elyan nodded and smiled. “Gwen has already asked when I’m going to bring you round.”

“She was a good Queen. She helped us so much when she lifted the ban on magick.” Adara ran her finger over the lines on the blanket. “So, I will have nothing to worry over then?”

“There is the registry but that hasn’t been enacted yet.” Elyan saw her questioning look. “Everyone of age with magick can voluntarily register to be called to service for the kingdom, if needed.”

“Like the Knights with magick were under Guinevere’s reign.”  Adara smiled.

Elyan shrugged. “I guess.”

“Sorry. I forget sometimes that you died before Arthur.” Adara caressed his cheek. “I waited for you here for three days before I gave up. I actually went into Camelot to see what I could find out about you. I went to the market. I overheard that you had been killed rescuing your sister from Morgana. The next day, I went back to Essetir.”

Elyan put his hand over hers on his cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“You were a Knight of the Roundtable. We both accepted that you could die in battle.” Adara said. She pulled her hand away. “Let’s get into these containers, shall we?”

Elyan looked at her. There was something she wasn’t saying. “Adara, tell me.”

“No. I can’t speak about it. Not yet.” Adara shook her head and pulled open a container.

“Why did you go back to Essetir?” Elyan said. “You told me that there was nothing there for you anymore.”

“Elyan, please, let’s just enjoy the day.” Adara smiled.

“Tell me!” Elyan said sharply.

Adara jumped. She looked away.

Elyan turned her face to him gently. “I won’t be angry. Just tell me.”

Adara nodded. She looked into his eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. “I was with child.”

Elyan sucked in a breath. He felt like the forest had fallen on him in that moment.

“I wanted to be with my clan for the birth. It was a little boy but he never drew breath. He was born too soon.” Adara pulled away and stood up.

“You should have gone to Gwen. Maybe Gaius could have saved him.” Elyan stood and walked over to where she was.

“I was a Druid. Arthur would have executed me. It didn’t matter anyway. I got an infection from the birth. I died two weeks after our son did.” Adara said.

Elyan turned her around and pulled her into his arms. “This time it will be different for you and I. There will be no shadows and no secrets. We will live in the light.”

Adara put her arms around his waist and held on tight. “That is all I want.”                        


End file.
